


Yuris in Love [Vid]

by bonibaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fanvids, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Video, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: That's all brother, if you've ever been in loveThat's all, brother, you know what I'm speaking of





	Yuris in Love [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lola for beta comments & support :)


End file.
